Dans tes rêves
by FrauleinMathilde
Summary: /!/ Spoilers Infinity War /!/ - Évincé du champ de bataille, tué après avoir été brisé en petites particules par la magie de Thanos et piégé dans un monde parallèle, Bucky a quelque chose à dire à Steve. Heureusement pour lui, il se trouve que Loki a également un message à faire passer et se montre prêt à l'aider.


_Disclaimer : Si Spiderman et Deadpool ne sont toujours pas officiellement ensemble, ça signifie que Marvel ne m'appartient toujours pas  
_

 _Avertissement : Spoils Infinity War, relations homosexuelles, risque élevé de fangirlage dû à la présence de Loki_

 _Rating : T_

 _Pairings : Stucky / IronFrost_

* * *

Lorsque Bucky ouvrit les yeux, la première chose qu'il constata fut qu'il était allongé dans un carré d'herbe trempé. Et que tout son corps parti en pièces quelques temps plus tôt s'était naturellement reconstruit. Un peu sonné, il se redressa péniblement, grimaçant en sentant les muscles de son dos douloureux se contracter.

Lorsqu'il retrouva pleinement l'usage de ses sens et sa force vitale, il se remit debout, vacillant légèrement, et jeta un regard machinal à ce qui l'entourait. Il retint son souffle en se rendant compte qu'il était dans un petit jardin public de New York, sous une pluie légère. Devant lui, la ville complètement déserte, si ce n'est les quelques voitures mal garées sur le trottoir pavé. Il reconnaissait cette rue de Brooklyn qu'il avait déjà eu l'occasion de fouler dans le passé. Qu'est ce qu'il foutait ici, d'ailleurs… ? Un instant plus tôt, il était au Wakanda dans un combat acharné – et perdu d'avance, avouons-le – contre Thanos, et le voici de retour dans le New York des années 40 qu'il avait si bien connu. Il ne pouvait y avoir qu'une seule explication : Il avait été tué pendant la bataille.

 _Je suis donc mort ? C'est ça le paradis ?_

Se demanda-t-il, sonné et perdu. Ça pouvait aussi être l'Enfer, d'ailleurs, étant donné le parcours du Soldat. Mais dans ce cas, il allait falloir lui expliquer pourquoi il était complètement seul…

…ou pas tout à fait.

Il entendit quelque chose être violemment jeté contre un mur, et quelqu'un hurler à la mort, puis jurer dans une langue que Bucky ne connaissait pas mais jugea être du norvégien.

Il sentit l'énorme poids de la solitude qui lui entravait la poitrine disparaître, et s'empressa de marcher comme par automatisme vers cette voix qui hurlait sa colère et était visiblement en train de détruire toute la ville. Ce ne fut pas une tâche difficile : Étant donné tout le tapage qu'il faisait, il tomba rapidement sur l'énergumène qu'il cherchait.

 **« Euh… Bonjour ?**

 **\- Ne m'approchez pas, humain !**

 **\- …D'accord. Loki, je présume. »**

Ça n'avait pas non plus été compliqué de reconnaître le Dieu de la Malice. Bucky ne le connaissait pas personnellement mais son portrait lui avait déjà été dépeint par son – faux – frère Thor, et un autre membre des Avengers qui entretenait des rapports bien différents avec le fils de Laufey. Alors forcément, ces cheveux longs et noirs, ces yeux verts qui roulaient comme des fous et cette tenue de mauvais goût, Bucky les reconnaîtrait entre mille sans les avoir jamais vus.

 **« Je suis James Barnes, un ami de Captain America** , dut expliquer Barnes en voyant l'incompréhension se peindre de manière effrayante sur le visage de son vis-à-vis.

 **\- Thanos est venu à bout de vous aussi, j'imagine…**

 **\- Pourquoi vous cassez tout ? »**

Loki roula des yeux avec mépris face au manque de réaction et d'émotion de l'autre homme, puis reporta à nouveau son attention sur le mur défoncé en face de lui en le foudroyant du regard comme s'il était la source de tous ses malheurs.

 **« Ça fait déjà plusieurs jours que je suis là. C'est la première fois que je reste mort aussi longtemps, ce n'est pas normal.**

Ah… Donc la théorie de Bucky s'avérait exacte, il était bel et bien mort. Bizarrement, cette perspective ne l'effraya pas plus que ça.

 **\- C'est peut être encore une magouille de Thanos pour jouer avec le temps, maintenant qu'il en a le pouvoir.**

 **\- Ce n'est pas ce que mon crétin de frère qui n'est pas mon frère semble en penser…**

 **\- Qu'est-ce que vous en savez ?**

 **\- Je vois tout ce qui se passe. Sans pouvoir agir. J'ai l'impression d'être Heimdall, c'est fatiguant.**

 **\- Comment va Steve ?! »**

Bucky n'avait aucune idée de qui pouvait bien être ce Heimdall mais tant pis. La question était sortie, vive, précipitée et vitale. Loki se pinça la lèvre avec agacement, ayant l'air d'en avoir marre de se faire tout le temps couper la parole, mais consentit quand même à lui répondre.

 **« Il va bien. Honnêtement, ce n'est pas pour lui que je m'inquiète le plus. Tu veux aller lui parler ?**

 **\- …On peut vraiment faire ça ?**

 **\- En quelques sortes… Même si je n'ai toujours pas osé essayer ce tour depuis que je suis là. Il est quelle heure ?**

Bucky jeta un coup d'oeil frénétique à sa montre. Ça n'avait aucun sens, pourtant. Ils étaient morts, le temps n'était plus qu'une notion passée et morte pour eux.

 **\- Deux heures, à priori… Du matin ou du l'après midi, je n'en sais rien.**

 **\- Bien. »**

Loki ne perdit pas de temps, n'ayant aucune envie de perdre du temps à répondre aux questions du mortel qu'il devait se coltiner ou passer ne serai-ce qu'une seconde supplémentaire dans cet endroit. Il attrapa son poignet.

Bucky n'eut même pas le temps de cligner des yeux, il se retrouva… Sur un nuage. Littéralement. Il passa sa main dans la masse blanche, fasciné, avant que Loki qui tenait toujours sa main et avait prévu le coup le tire brutalement pour le relever.

 **« Qu'est-ce que Thor fait ici… ?**

 **\- On s'en fiche. »**

Répondit le Dieu d'un ton sec, observant d'un air affligé son frère sur le nuage d'en face, serrant son amie Valkyrie dans ses bras et la faisant tournoyer, les deux riant aux éclats. Serpentant de nuage en nuage, Bucky aperçut également Rhodes qui courait sans avoir besoin de prothèse aux jambes, ou encore Hawkeye qui tuait Natasha d'un coup de flèche dans le cœur. Ce nuage-là était complètement noir et de la foudre s'en dégageait. Loki passa devant eux sans s'en soucier.

 **« Ce sont des rêves** , expliqua-t-il brusquement, accaparant l'attention de Bucky. **Plus le nuage est sombre, plus le songe se rapproche d'un cauchemar. Et… »**

Le Dieu s'arrêta soudainement de marcher, et Bucky faillit lui rentrer dedans.

 **« Va chercher ton Steve tout seul, j'ai des choses à faire. On se retrouve ici dans une heure.**

 **\- Quoi ? Mais… »**

Bucky n'eut même pas le temps d'engueuler son guide improvisé qui fuyait déjà vers la droite. Le Soldat soupira bruyamment et partit dans la direction opposée, essayant de mémoriser l'endroit où il était pour revenir plus tard et dégageant la brume nuageuse sur son passage d'un geste de main en vibranium.

Il trouva Steve quelques minutes plus tard, dos à lui, assis sur son propre nuage les jambes pendant dans le vide, son bouclier d'antan accroché au dos et son carnet de dessin sur les genoux. Il sentit son coeur se réchauffer et se rapprocha de lui, silencieusement et prudemment. Cependant, il s'arrêta quand le Captain se redressa brusquement, pensant avoir été repéré.

 **« Tu te souvient, Bucky ? Je t'avais promis que je t'emmènerais voir le Grand Canyon, quand tout ce délire sera fini et qu'on pourra prendre quelques vacances… Je sais que tu en as toujours rêvé. Regarde comme c'est magnifique. »**

Et Steve posa son crayon, arrachant la feuille sur laquelle il venait de dessiner et la levant bien haut en face de lui. Bucky sentit sa bouche s'assécher en reconnaissant son propre visage sur le dessin. En relevant la tête un peu plus haut, il vit… Le Grand Canyon. Et il remarqua que le ciel bleu avait disparu et que seule la lune, haute et pleine dans le ciel, les éclairait.

Il recula, surpris, affichant un « Whoa, putain ! » pas très élégant. Attendez mais c'était quoi ce délire ? Ils étaient où, les autres nuages ? Comment ce canyon était apparu ici ? La réponse le frappa comme une évidence au moment ou Steve se tourna vers lui après l'avoir entendu jurer : Il avait réussi à pénétrer pleinement dans son rêve.

 **« Bucky… ? C'est vraiment toi ?**

 **\- Oui… Enfin non, tu es en train de rêver. Et j'ai pas beaucoup de temps. »**

Steve sembla accepter cette situation farfelue sans aucun problème, alors qu'il avait vu son meilleur ami partir en fumée de ses propres yeux. Il se mit debout à son tour, faisant tomber son carnet sur le nuage par inadvertance et se jeta dans les bras de son meilleur ami, manquant de le faire tomber sous le coup de sa forte étreinte.

Bucky n'hésita pas à répondre à son câlin, sentant les jointures de sa main de chair devenir blanches à force de se crisper sur les vêtements de Steve pour le garder au plus près de lui. C'était la première fois qu'il sentait à nouveau une source de chaleur contre lui depuis que la mort s'était emparée de lui et ce sentiment était grisant.

 **« Tu as l'air tellement réel…** Souffla Steve, peiné.

 **\- Je le suis. Enfin, c'est compliqué…**

 **\- Pourquoi n'as-tu pas beaucoup de temps ?**

 **\- Je dois repartir… Toi aussi. Tu vas devoir te réveiller et retourner te battre.**

 **\- Mais tu…**

 **\- Je suis avec toi jusqu'au bout, d'accord ? Je sais que ça a l'air impossible, que Thanos a l'air trop fort pour toi, surtout en ce moment… Mais je te fais confiance. Faut que tu gagne. Pour nous…**

 **\- Je t'aime…**

 **\- Moi aussi… »**

Leurs lèvres tremblantes se trouvèrent rapidement dans un baiser passionné. Bucky n'avait qu'une heure. Il comptait bien en profiter tant qu'il pouvait avoir Steve avec lui. Steve qui pensait que rien de tout ça n'était réel et qui, le lendemain, pensera seulement avoir fait un beau rêve.

* * *

Pendant ce temps, Loki affrontait un nuage particulièrement tenace. Complètement noir, laissant s'échapper une pluie torrentielle et des éclairs dont même lui se méfiait. Mais il n'hésita pas et s'introduit dans la masse brumeuse… Se retrouvant sur la planète Titan.

Ah ouais. Rien que ça. Un tas de sable.

La personne dont il venait de violer le rêve était debout en face de lui, fixant avec horreur sa main avec un trou béant au milieu, se faisant dévorer par une armée de petites araignées. Loki se rapprocha et dégagea les insectes d'un coup de main, envoyant une pelletée du sang de la main blessée au sol par la même occasion. L'autre ne réagit même pas.

 **« J'ai rien pu faire pour le sauver… J'ai été inutile…**

 **\- Tu as fait ce que tu as pu, Tony. »**

Iron Man sourit nerveusement en relevant la tête vers le Dieu. Comparé à Steve qui se bornait toujours à penser que ce qu'il vivait n'était pas réel, Tony avait l'habitude des visites nocturnes de Loki.

 **« Tiens… Ça faisait longtemps. Thor m'a prévenu de ta nouvelle mort. Quand est-ce que tu compte réapparaître comme par magie pour venir nous donner un coup de main, comme toujours ?**

 **\- Je en reviendrais pas… Je viens te dire adieu. »**

Tony perdit son semblant de sourire. L'expression de détresse horrifiée reprit rapidement place sur son visage.

 **« Non Loki… Arrête, c'est pas drôle. Tu peux pas me laisser tomber. Pas toi aussi.**

 **\- Ce n'est pas une blague, cette fois. Thanos en m'a pas vraiment laissé le choix.**

 **\- Putain… »**

Tony jura, râla et s'arracha les cheveux, et Loki resta complètement impassible. Même quand le milliardaire donna un coup de blaster sur un rocher sous le coup de la colère, hurlant des promesses de meurtre et de vengeance à l'encontre de Thanos.

Avec un calme lympien, Loki se glissa derrière lui, dans son dos, et enroula ses bras autour de son torse pour le ramener contre lui. Tony se calma instantanément, sentant le souffle de son amant frôler sa joue et son cou et sa présence rassurante contre lui.

 **« Comment je vais faire sans toi…**

 **\- Je suis toujours là.**

 **\- C'est pas pareil, tu le sais… »**

Loki haussa les épaules. Il comptait revenir parmi les vivants d'une manière ou d'une autre, comme il l'avait toujours fait, au moment où on s'y attendrait le moins et s'il fallait que Thanos soit tué à coup de figues molles pour ça, tant pis, il allait attendre. On en se débarrassait pas de Loki, fils de Laufey, en lui brisant la nuque comme un vulgaire animal. Non mais.

 **« Je pense que si on est destinés à ne plus jamais se revoir, c'est le meilleur moment pour que tu me le dise… Ce serait vraiment romantique** , reprit Tony, tordant un peu du cou pour tourner la tête et croiser le regard émeraude troublé de son amant.

 **\- Je te le dirais seulement si tu sors vainqueur et vivant de cette bataille. Et que tu ne cherche pas à me rejoindre.**

 **\- C'est toi qui le fera ?**

 **\- …Peut-être.**

 **\- Mais tu as dit que tu venais me dire adieu et que tu étais définitivement mort.**

Loki sourit malicieusement, penchant sa tête sur le côté avec une expression faussement surprise.

 **\- Oh~ et bien on dirait que j'ai menti.**

 **\- Étonnant, venant du dieu du mensonge.**

Étonnamment, le génie ne s'énerva même pas. Il y eut juste un silence entrecoupé de sourires complices, avant que Tony soupire.

 **\- Je vais devoir me réveiller…**

 **\- Je sais.**

 **\- Tu reviendras me voir ?**

 **\- Si tu es sage. »**

Tony roula des yeux, marmonnant un truc du genre qu'il était toujours sage, et s'avança pour poser ses lèvres sur celles de Loki, avant de disparaître progressivement. Laissé seul avec le fantôme des lèvres du mortel sur les siennes, Loki perdit son sourire.

 **« Même si je n'ai jamais eu besoin de te le dire… Tu sais bien que je t'aime. »**

* * *

 _Voilà, j'imagine qu'une certaine catégorie de personnes aura reconnu la scène que je n'ai pas inventée, celle de Steve qui dessine Bucky après sa mort pour montrer le Grand Canyon à son portrait x3_

 _J'espère que vous avez apprécié malgré la pelletée de fluff ~_


End file.
